After The Dream
by Rei Asou
Summary: Setelah mimpi buruk itu, Rei masih belum bisa "move on" dari Yuu. Saat ia dan Miku pergi ke sebuah bukit, ia mengalami peristiwa mengerikan yang kembali membawa Rei pada sosok Yuu yang sangat ia cintai...


After The Dream

Mimpi buruk itu telah berakhir. Semua ketakutan dan kegelapan itu telah sirna. Rei menjalani hari-harinya dengan tenang, walaupun ia masih diselimuti kesedihan yang mendalam atas kepergian Yuu, tunangan terkasihnya. Kenangan tentang Yuu masih terus melekat di pikirannya.

Pagi itu, Miku pergi ke kamar Rei. Ia khawatir, sudah beberapa saat setelah mentari pagi menampakkan sosoknya Rei masih belum turun, bahkan untuk sekedar pergi ke dapur dan mengambil roti untuk sarapan. Saat masuk ke kamar Rei, ia mendapati Rei sedang melamun memandang ke luar jendela. Miku pun menghampiri Rei yang terlihat sedih.

"Rei…" Miku menepuk halus bahu Rei. Rei pun terbangun dari lamunannya, langsung berbalik ke hadapan Miku.

"Oh, Miku."

"Kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" Tanya Miku cemas.

Rei kembali memandang ke luar jendela.

"Tidak, aku hanya merindukan Yuu."

Miku menghela nafas, lalu tersenyum.

"Sudahlah. Yuu sudah tenang di alam sana. Ayo, bersemangatlah! Jangan bersedih terus. Kalau kau terus begitu, Yuu juga pasti sedih dan khawatir." Miku mencoba menghibur Rei.

Rei mencoba untuk tersenyum. Sedikit demi sedikit ia pun memasang senyum tipis yang membuat Miku merasa lega. _Mood-_nya mulai membaik.

"Terima kasih, Miku." Ucap Rei. Miku pun tersenyum lega.

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita jalan-jalan?" Ujar Miku bersemangat. Rei pun tersenyum, lalu mengangguk.

Siang itu matahari bersinar begitu cerah. Burung-burung pun bernyanyi dengan riang. Miku dan Rei berjalan di tengah panorama bukit yang letaknya tak jauh dari kota. Miku sengaja mengajak Rei ke bukit karena hawa bukit yang sejuk cocok dengan suasana hati Rei yang tengah bersedih. Udara yang sejuk dapat menyejukkan hati, katanya.

Mereka pun tiba di puncak bukit. Rei mengambil sesuatu dari tas yang ia sampirlan di lengan kirinya. Ia mengambil kamera untuk memotret pemandangan di sekitar bukit. Sementara itu, Miku beristirahat di sebuah bangku panjang yang memang sengaja disiapkan untuk para pengunjung yang ingin menikmati pemandangan kota di puncak bukit.

Setelah mengambil beberapa gambar, Rei pun menghampiri Miku, lalu duduk di sampingnya. Rei pun menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau tahu? Setelah mimpi buruk itu usai, aku tidak pernah merasa setenang dan setentram ini." Rei membuka pembicaraan. "Namun, tak seindah seperti saat aku bersama Yuu." Sambungnya. Rei terus memandang jauh ke depan.

"Aku juga sudah lupa, kapan mimpi buruk itu bermula. Kejadiannya sudah berlangsung lama."

"Sebenarnya ada banyak pertanyaan yang masih mengganjal di pikiranku. Tapi, waktu itu aku terlalu sibuk dengan perasaanku sehingga aku tak menghiraukannya. Namun, sekarang pikiranku terus dipenuhi oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya."

Miku berbalik menatap wajah Rei yang masih diselimuti awan mendung. "Pertanyaan tentang apa?"

"Banyak. Yang paling mengganggu pikiranku adalah tentang Kunihiko Asou dan kamera Obscura. Aku juga masih belum mengerti dengan semua ini."

Miku menghela nafas, dan memejamkan mata. Tak lama kemudian ia membuka matanya kembali secara perlahan.

"Bagiku, semua kejadian ini seperti dejavu. Soal Kei Amakura yang mencari kedua keponakan kembarnya juga masih belum begitu kumengerti."

Rei berbalik ke sisi lain bangku, membelakangi pemandangan kota. Miku pun mengikutinya. Rei memasukkan tangannya ke dalam tas, mencari sesuatu. Ia mengambil sebuah kamera. Bukan kamera yang tadi ia gunakan untuk mengambil gambar panorama bukit dan kota, melainkan kamera Obscura.

"Kamera ini masih menyimpan banyak misteri." Gumam Rei. Wajahnya kembali terlihat sedih. Entah mengapa, setiap kali ia memandangi kamera itu, ia selalu teringat akan sosok Yuu yang sangat ia cintai.

Rei mengangkat kamera itu dan meletakkannya di depan mata. Ia iseng-iseng mengambil gambar pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya dengan kamera itu. Hanya satu jepretan.

Ia terus memandang kamera itu dengan mata sayu untuk beberapa saat, lalu ia memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Namun, belum sampai 5 detik, ia mengeluarkannya kembali. Ia penasaran dengan hasil tangkapannya. Mungkin jika gambarnya bagus, akan ia masukkan ke dalam surat kabar atau majalah. Rei membuka hasil fotonya.

"I.. ini…" Rei terkejut melihat foto yang tadi ia ambil.

"Ada apa Rei?" Miku terlihat penasaran.

"Lihatlah ini!" Rei memberikan kamera Obscura kepada Miku. Ia ingin Miku melihat ini juga. Setelah melihat hasil foto Rei, Miku pun terperanjat. Ia terkejut melihat apa yang ditangkap oleh kamera Obscura : sesosok bayangan hitam menyerupai seorang lelaki bertubuh besar di balik rimbunnya pepohonan.

Miku dan Rei berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Mereka berjalan perlahan, menghampiri pohon dimana sosok itu muncul. Dengan sedikit takut, mereka mencoba mencari sosok itu.

Saat Rei hendak melangkah lebih jauh lagi, Miku memegang pergelangan tangan Rei, mencegahnya untuk mengejar sosok itu.

"Rei, sebaiknya kita pulang." Miku sudah terlihat sangat ketakutan. Rei pun tidak bisa memaksakan kehendaknya. Ia pun mengangguk dan menuruti perkataan Miku.

Namun, sebelum mereka menuruni jalan, mereka berdua terhempas dan terjatuh ke dalam kegelapan….

"Ng, Miku…" Rei terbangun. Entah sejak kapan ia tertidur seperti itu.

Saat ia membukakan matanya, Rei begitu terkejut. Ia tiba-tiba berada di sebuah hutan belantara yang sangat gelap. Ini masih di bukit tadi, namun suasananya sangatlah berbeda.

"Dimana ini?" Tanya Rei pada dirinya sendiri. Miku pun entah berada dimana. Ia pun muai berjalan untuk mencari Miku dan mencari tahu dimana dia sekarang.

Suasana di hutan itu sangat mencekam. Hawa negatif yang besar dapat Rei rasakan dengan jelas. Ia pun memeriksa apakah isi tasnya masih ada, dan ternyata masih ada. Ia pun mengeluarkan kamera Obscuranya.

Rei terus berjalan menyusuri hutan yang tiada akhirnya. Beberapa lama kemudian, ia menemukan sebuah mansion besar bergaya Jepang kuno di tengah hutan. Ia ragu-ragu mendekati mansion itu. Namun, sebelum ia berbalik, kedua matanya menangkap seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam panjang berselimutkan kimono berwarna putih dengan corak bunga berwarna merah. Gadis itu sepertinya ingin Rei mengikutinya.

Sebelum Rei memotretnya, gadis itu sudah terlebih dahulu berlari ke dalam mansion.

"Hei, tunggu!" Rei pun mengejarnya ke dalam mansion tua itu. Rei tampak ragu, namun ia terus mengejar gadis itu sampai ke dalam mansion.

Rei membuka perlahan pintu mansion. Setelah ia masuk, ia kembali melihat gadis kecil itu berlari lebih jauh ke dalam. Rei terus mengejar anak itu, namun tetap tak terkejar. Sampai akhirnya ia tiba di sebuah persimpangan. Rei terlihat begitu bingung. Kemana ia harus pergi? Ia pun masih belum menemukan Miku. Sudah terlanjur masuk, lanjutkan saja, pikirnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Rei kembali melihat gadis itu masuk ke dalam ruangan yang berada di jalur kanan persimpangan. Sebelum Rei mengejarnya, ia mencoba untuk mengambil gambar gadis itu terlebih dahulu, dan kali ini berhasil. Rei pun kembali mengejar gadis itu.

Rei terus berjalan, mencari kemana gadis itu pergi dan mencari dimana Miku berada. Ia sangat khawatir, takut jika sesuatu terjadi pada Miku. Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan Mafuyu yang telah menitipkan Miku padanya dan Yuu. Ia bertanggung jawab terhadap Miku, menggantikan Yuu dan Mafuyu.

Semakin jauh Rei melangkah, semakin mengerikan pula suasana di dalam mansion. Akhirnya, ia tiba di persimpangan entah ke berapa. Ia masih belum menemukan gadis itu dan Miku.

Rei pun mengambil jalur kiri. Ia memasuki sebuah ruangan gelap yang tak terawat. Beberapa barang tergeletak di lantai. Beberapa properti terlihat using dan tak bisa digunakan lagi.

Mata Rei tertuju pada sebuah laci tua di sudut ruangan. Dengan perlahan, ia membuka laci itu. Di dalamnya ada selembar foto yang juga terlihat usang. Posisi yang menelungkup membuat Rei penasaran dengan wajah yang ada di balik foto itu. Saat ia membalikkan foto itu, ia begitu terkejut.

"Yuu…" Gumamnya setelah melihat gambar Yuu, Mafuyu dan Kei berlatarkan pemandangan bukit dan mansion terlukis di selembar foto itu. "Kenapa fotonya ada di tempat seperti ini?"

Sebuah boneka kayu terjatuh dari atas lemari. Suaranya mengagetkan Rei sehingga ia pun berbalik ke arah suara itu muncul. Gadis kecil itu kembali mendapat perhatian Rei, lalu pergi.

"Tunggu!" Rei berteriak. Namun, si gadis kecil dengan kimono itu terus berlari. Rei memasukkan foto Yuu yang ia temukan ke dalam tasnya, lalu kembali mengejar gadis itu.

Ia kembali ke persimpangan. Gadis itu masuk ke dalam sebuah pintu besar berwarna hitam dengan ukiran yang indah, namun terkesan menyeramkan.

Sebelum Rei memasuki ruangan itu, Rei mencoba memotretnya. Filamen kamera Obscura bersinar. Setelah ia berhasil mengambil gambar pintu itu, ada sesuatu yang muncul di gambar.

"Ini… gadis kecil berkimono itu?" Gumam Rei. Kamera obscura menangkap gambar gadis kecil berkimono itu tengah dikurung di dalam kurungan. Rei semakin penasaran. Sebenarnya siapa gadis kecil itu?

Rei pun membuka pintu besar itu. Setelah ia memasukinya, ia melihat tiga sosok hantu pria dengan pakaian serba putih yang seragam tengah berdiri menghadap sebuah altar dengan berbagai barang yang biasa ada dalam ritual-ritual Jepang kuno, dan sesosok pria besar berjubah hitam membawa sebuah pedang pemenggal yang besar. Ia adalah sosok yang tertangkap kamera obscura di bukit tadi. Mereka langsung menoleh ke arah Rei begitu tahu seseorang memasuki ruangan tempat upacara.

Rei yang terkejut mengeluarkan kamera obscura dari dalam tasnya. Keempat hantu itu menghampiri Rei dengan tatapan penuh dendam.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Rei ketakutan. Sadar dirinya terancam, ia pun memotret satu per satu hantu yang mengejarnya. Keempat hantu itu tak mudah dikalahkan. Ia pun berlari ke luar ruangan.

"Ya ampun, ada apa ini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Rei pada dirinya sendiri sambil terus berlari. Keempat hantu itu masih terus mengejarnya.

Rei memberanikan diri menghadapi keempat hantu itu. Ia terus memotret hantu itu satu persatu, hingga akhirnya ketiga hantu pria berbaju putih itu pun menghilang. Namun, hantu pria berjubah hitam itu masih terus mengejar Rei. Sudah beberapa kali ia memotret hantu pria berjubah hitam itu dengan kamera obscura namun hasilnya nihil. Hantu pria besar itu masih terus mengejar Rei.

Rei pun terpojok di sudut ruangan. Ia tidak bisa lari lagi. Berkali-kali ia terus memotret hantu itu dengan kamera obscura dengan harapan hantu itu akan menghilang. Karena merasa sangat ketakutan, Rei pun menjadi kaku. Kamera obscura yang ia pegang terjatuh.

"Jangan… jangan…" Ucap Rei setengah berbisik. Keringat dingin keluar dari sekujur tubuhnya. Tubuhnya gemetaran. Namun, hantu pria besar itu terus mendekat. Rei pun jatuh terduduk.

Hantu pria berjubah hitam itu kini sudah ada di hadapan Rei. Ia mengayunkan pedang pemenggalnya, siap menebas Rei.

"AAAAAAA…"

…

Rei membuka matanya yang terpejam. Tampak sosok Yuu melindungi Rei dari serangan si hantu berjubah hitam dengan punggungnya. Pedang pemenggal hantu itu bersarang di punggung Yuu. Namun, tak sedikit pun darah mengalir keluar dari punggungnya.

Rei terus menatap wajah dingin Yuu. Tubuhnya masih gemetar, syok. Yuu pun terus menatap mata Rei dalam-dalam. Tak sedikit pun Yuu berpaling dari Rei. Begitu juga dengan Rei.

"Yuu…" Gumam Rei masih tak percaya. Yuu terus terdiam. Tak sedikit pun ia mengeluarkan suaranya. Namun, Rei bisa membaca tatapan matanya yang seolah berkata "Tidak apa-apa. Aku ada di sini untuk melindungimu."

Yuu berdiri dan menghadapi hantu itu. Rei masih terduduk lemas. Awalnya ia tidak percaya bahwa itu adalah Yuu yang sebenarnya. Tetapi setelah ia melihat tatapan matanya, ia yakin bahwa itu adalah Yuu. Namun, yang ia khawatirkan sekarang adalah Yuu yang tengah berhadapan dengan hantu pria besar yang bersenjata.

Rei terus berdo'a, berharap Yuu baik-baik saja. Tak diduga, do'a yang terus dipanjatkan Rei membuat Yuu semakin kuat. Hantu itu pun bisa dikalahkan.

Kini Rei mampu untuk berdiri lagi. Namun, sebelum Rei berkata sesuatu pada Yuu, Yuu menghilang.

Rei mematung. Perasaannya bercampur aduk. Ia senang bisa bertemu dengan Yuu kembali. Namun, ia merasa sedih menghadapi kenyataan bahwa Yuu yang ditemuinya adalah Yuu yang sudah pergi jauh meninggalkannya. Ironisnya, Yuu pergi karena keteledoran dan kecerobohan Rei.

Rei pun mengambil kamera obscura yang tergeletak di lantai. Saat ia hendak memasukkannya ke dalam tas, gadis kecil berkimono muncul di hadapannya. Tangannya yang mungil dan dingin memegangi tanga Rei yang hendak memasukkan kamera obscura ke dalam tas.

"Kau?" Rei terkejut melihat gadis itu lagi. Sebelumnya gadis itu selalu lari darinya, tetapi sekarang ia tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya.

Gadis itu menarik Rei ke suatu tempat.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Rei. Gadis itu tak menjawab.

Gadis itu masuk ke suatu ruangan. Ruangan itu terlihat seperti sebuah kamar. Kamar anak kecil tepatnya. Mungkin ini kamar si gadis kecil. Namun sudah terlihat tak terawat.

Di depan jendela yang mengarah ke luar mansion, berdiri sesosok pria yang terus melihat ke luar jendela.

"Yuu. Apakah itu kau?" Tanya Rei

Pria itu berbalik ke arah Rei. Dan benar saja, itu adalah Yuu. Tanpa sadar, mata Rei telah dipenuhi oleh Kristal-kristal bening.

"Rei…" Akhirnya Yuu bersuara.

"Yuu. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku masih belum bisa memaafkan diriku. Aku… aku bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu di sini. Tapi… tapi…" Akhirnya tangis Rei pun meledak. "Aku sangat menyayangimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu…"

Perlahan Yuu mendekati Rei yang menangis. Ia pun mengusap air mata yang mengalir dari mata Rei.

"Jangan menangis lagi. Aku akan selalu ada di hatimu. Jadi, kumohon, jangan menangis. Teruslah hidup. Separuh jiwaku ada pada dirimu. Untuk itu kau harus tetap hidup. Bersemangatlah. Aku tidak tahan melihatmu terus bersedih."

Yuu merangkul Rei dengan erat. Rei pun tidak ingin melepaskan pelukannya. Air mata terus mengalir dari pipinya.

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu ada untukmu." Ujar Yuu setengah berbisik.

Cahaya yang terang bersinar dari tubuh Yuu. Sedikit demi sedikit tubuh Yuu menghilang seperti kelopak bunga yang beterbangan terhempas oleh angin. Rei melongok ke belakang Yuu, gadis kecil itu tersenyum dan kemudian menghilang. Dan akhirnya, Yuu pun menghilang…

"Rei… Rei…"

Rei terbangun dari tidurnya. Saat ia membuka matanya, Miku sudah ada di hadapannya.

"Miku.. Kau di sini?"

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar. Kejadian tadi…"

Belum sempat Miku menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Rei memeluknya dan menangis di bahu Miku begitu pilu.

"Rei, kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Rei tak menjawab. Ia terus menangis…

Rei duduk di atas tempat tidur Yuu. Beberapa buku berserakan di atas tempat tidur.

Rei tengah serius membaca sebuah buku bersampul biru dengan motif daun berwarna putih. Tak lama kemudian, Miku masuk ke kamar Yuu.

"Rei, kau di sini?"

Rei melihat ke arah pintu. Miku pun menghampiri Rei.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Miku sambil menunjuk buku yang dipegang Rei.

"Ini adalah catatan Yuu. Kejadian dua hari yang lalu menimbulkan pertanyaan. Aku pun masih penasaran, siapa gadis kecil yang kutemui di bukit waktu itu, dan banyak hal lainnya." Kata Rei. Miku hanya terdiam. "Bahkan aku masih belum tahu, kemana kau waktu itu. Haha." Sindir Rei. Miku pun tertawa kecil.

"Saat aku bangun, tiba-tiba aku ada di sebuah ruangan dan terkunci di dalamnya. Dari jendela ruangan itu, aku melihat sesosok pria. Dan pria itu membukakan pintu untukku. Saat aku buka pintu itu, pria itu sudah menghilang. Aku pun lari menjauhi mansion itu dan aku tidak ingat apapun lagi." Timpal Miku.

Rei memandangi buku bersampul biru milik Yuu yang dipengangnya.

"Karena penasaran, aku mencari file, diari dan catatan milik Yuu. Dan aku menemukan sesuatu." Rei menyodorkan buku yang dipengangnya. Ia memperlihatkan beberapa lembar dari buku itu pada Miku…

'_Jum'at, 13 Mei 2003…_

_ Hari itu aku, Mafuyu dan Kei pergi ke bukit Sasanaki. Awalnya kami hanya ingin mendinginkan pikiran dan bersantai. Tetapi, di sisi lain bukit kami menemukan sebuah mansion tua. Karena penasaran, kami pun mulai menyelidikinya. Di tengah penyelidikan, aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis kecil berkimono putih dengan corak bunga berwarna merah. Tanpa sepengetahuan Kei dan Mafuyu, aku mengikuti gadis itu sampai ke dalam. Akhirnya aku menemukan gadis itu tengah duduk di lantai suatu ruangan. Aku menghampirinya dan mencoba berinteraksi dengannya. Ia terlihat senang saat aku menghampirinya. Gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya. Namanya Reiri Kazama…_

_ Keesokan harinya, aku kembali ke bukit itu tanpa Kei dan Mafuyu untuk bertemu dengan Reiri. Dan syukurlah, akhirnya kami berdua bertemu kembali. Ia sangat senang karena aku kembali. Namun, sepintas ia terlihat sedih. Ia menceritakan banyak hal. Aku senang bertemu dengannya. Ia adalah gadis yang menyenangkan. Kami bermain-main sebentar. Saat aku mengambil hadiah untuk Reiri di dalam tas, tak sengaja aku menjatuhkan foto Rei. Ia tampak tertarik dengannya. Ia lalu bertanya siapa yang ada di foto. Kemudian aku menceritakan semua tentang Rei dan kami. Ia sangat senang dan ia berharap bisa bertemu dengan Rei. Aku pun berjanji untuk mempertemukannya dengan Rei suatu hari nanti…_

_ Hari berikutnya, aku kembali ke bukit Sasanaki dan pergi ke mansion. Namun, aku tak menemukan Reiri dimana pun. Aku terus mencarinya, dan akhirnya aku menemukannya masuk ke dalam mansion. Aku terus mengikutinya, sampai pada akhirnya aku menemukan sebuah ruangan. Aku masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Aku sangat terkejut begitu melihat Reiri dikurung di dalam sebuah kurungan. Aku menghampirinya dan bertanya padanya apa yang terjadi, namun ia hanya menyuruhku untuk pergi. Saat itu, empat orang pria masuk ke dalam ruangan. Untungnya aku masih sempat untuk bersembunyi. Aku tak mengira kalau keempat orang itu adalah hantu. Mereka membicarakan sesuatu tentang ritual, lalu keluar. Aku kembali menghampiri Reiri dan kembali bertanya. Akhirnya ia menjawab. Ia bilang kalau dia akan dijadikan persembahan untuk ritual. Mendengar itu, aku langsung membukakan kurungannya dan membawanya pergi ke luar mansion._

_ Setelah kami cukup jauh dari mansion, ia akhirnya menceritakan sesuatu yang belum pernah ia ceritakan sebelumnya. Namun, sebelum itu, keempat pria itu mengejar kami. Dengan kamera obscura dan kekuatan roh yang kumiliki, aku bisa melenyapkan mereka. Dan Reiri pun menceritakan semuanya yang mengejutkanku. Sebenarnya Reiri sudah meninggal dan arwahnya tak bisa tenang. Aku turut sedih mendengarnya. Sebenarnya ada banyak yang ingin kutanyakan padanya. Namun, karena tak tega, aku pun membantunya pergi ke alam baka dengan mantra yang kupelajari dari guruku._

_ Aku terus mencari informasi tentang mansion Sasanaki. Dan setelah beberapa hari dan berkat bantuan Kei dan Mafuyu aku pun berhasil mengumpulkan informasi. _

_Dahulu di daerah bukit Sasanaki, tinggal sebuah keluarga besar yang berpengaruh penting di wilayah itu. Keluarga Kazama adalah keluarga bangsawan besar. Di wilayah itu, setiap satu tahun sekali dilakukan ritual untuk memuja dewa dengan keluarga Kazama sebagai pemimpin ritual. Ritual itu sangatlah mengerikan. Mereka harus mengorbankan manusia untuk ritual itu. Keluarga itu menjadikan putri kecil mereka sebagai umpan untuk menarik orang-orang asing yang datang ke wilayah itu untuk dijadikan persembahan. Anak itu bernama Reiri Kazama. Meski tidak mau, ia harus menjalankan tugas itu._

_Sudah lama ritual itu berlangsung, dan Reiri semakin tidak mau melaksanakan tugas yang diberikan oleh pemimpin ritual. Ia berpikir, daripada ia mengorbankan nyawa orang lain, lebih baik ia mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri. Akhirnya Reiri dijadikan persembahan. Namun, setelah Reiri dikorbankan, ritual masih belum cukup, bahkan sampai kehancuran keluarga Kazama dan wilayah itu sendiri._

_Diketahui bahwa ritual itu masih berlangsung bahkan setelah kehancuran wilayah itu. Arwah-arwah itu masih terus melakukan ritualnya._

_Aku baru menyadari, Reiri masih diperalat untuk memancing korban. Dan ia mencoba menggunakanku untuk korban ritual berikutnya. Namun, ia tidak mau lagi terus mengorbankan orang lain sehingga akhirnya ia akan dijadikan korban untuk yang kedua kalinya. Entah sampai kapan hal ini akan terus terjadi…_

_Setelah belajar tentang supranatural lebih jauh lagi, aku mencoba untuk menghilangkan semua kegelapan di bukit itu. Dan dengan bantuan guruku, akhirnya aku berhasil mencegah kekuatan jahat menyerang orang-orang…'_

Rei menghela nafas panjang. Kini ia tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia membuka lembaran terakhir catatan itu.

'_Tapi, aku begitu menyayangkan, Reiri tidak bisa bertemu dengan Rei dan Rei tidak bisa mengenalnya. Padahal, aku begitu ingin memperkenalkan orang yang kucintai kepada Reiri…'_

Kemudian Miku menemukan satu catatan kecil di sudut lembaran buku itu

'_Aku sangat berterima kasih pada Reiri karena ia menyelamatkanku demi Rei yang sangat kucintai…'_

Rei tertegun melihat catatan itu. Ia kembali menangis. Air matanya menetes pada catatan terakhir milik Yuu…


End file.
